


Breathing Her In

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Anton and Erin have a little mishap...Not real at all.AU.





	Breathing Her In

She looks nervous for the first time in years and Anton smiles, moving to loop his arm around her waist, his voice soft.

“Breathe ‘Rin... We’re fine.”

She glances at him, then smiles slightly, relaxing into his side, letting herself believe they can do this. It’s the first time in years that she has felt fear, but it’s also the first time that Shirley has visited Anton on tour... She finds herself wanting to impress the woman. To show off. 

The dance, when it comes, is natural, easy and flowing, but she knows she is a little off, less than relaxed. Anton smiles reassuringly at her and she settles, finally letting her emotions go into the dance. 

They dance easily now, she is relaxed enough to trust him and, when they agree they need to rehearse the next day, she is happier. Shirley had enjoyed the routine enough that she seemed willing to be kind at least. 

The next day sees a rehearsal that they have never had before. Anton choosing to run them through most dances quickly, then focus on the one Latin number they use to close the show, the one dance she had never really been confident in. 

She slips, finding herself on top of Anton, neither of them quite sure how it happened. She is nervous as she tries to rise, finding that she rubs against him just enough that he shifts, catching her off-guard enough that she whimpers.

He smirks then, turning them over so she is under him, a hand on her cheek, forcing her to look at him until he is sure what she wants, then he moves, slipping a hand over her body and down, then up under her skirts to move her already clingy clothing away, his own following until, finally, he is inside her. 

They move naturally, his body curving against hers perfectly until she shivers and comes undone under him, pulling him to release. 

He smiles as he lets them both come down and, when he is re-dressed, stands, pulling her up to smooth down her clothing before suggesting they head home... together.


End file.
